His Missing Piece
by BelleD'Opium
Summary: Growing up in her sister's shadow, Astoria Greengrass never dreamed Draco Malfoy would choose her.


**Written for RandomEternally's "Missing Moments Competition". This is a story of how Draco and Astoria met :D Just incase anyone gets confused, I see Daphne as an early September baby and Astoria early October. **

* * *

**His Missing Piece**

Astoria Greengrass had been a quiet child. Of course, it was to be expected being the younger of the two Greengrass sisters. Astoria had been the one who was forgotten, the one who waited her turn, the one who people simply smiled at awkwardly after gushing how "simply adorable" her elder sister Daphne had become. Growing up Astoria could not fathom why so much attention was lavished on her sister as opposed to her - both girls sported long chestnut hair that their Mother twisted beautifully into French plaits or if they were to meet someone important then she would let it be, leaving it curling down their backs.

But somehow, despite this Daphne was just that little bit better. However, it wasn't until a little after Daphne's thirteenth birthday when Astoria finally began to see the differences. All childish roundness in her facial features had long disappeared revealing a chiselled visage resulting in a startling resemblance to the girls' Mother (a quality that had caused Mrs Greengrass to swell with pride when informed of this fact). As the journey of womanhood had begun for Daphne, her boyish frame slowly reinvented itself into womanly curves and she found herself constantly being mistaken for an age she was not. During this transition, Astoria simply watched involuntarily as her Mother and Father waved her elder sister off proudly for her second year at Hogwarts.

"Stand up straight Astoria" her Mother hissed at her through her unspoiled expression "And for God's sake smile for once"

And she smiled. Not because of her Mother's stern words but at the simple fact she was waving her sister off for another year. Another year would pass where she would be able to live without drowning completely in her sister's perfect shadow. However, Astoria found the time passed quickly and soon enough she was once more stood on the train platform, her own train ticket clasped firmly in her hand. Goodbyes had not been difficult. Astoria's twelfth birthday was just shy of a month away and it seemed already the blossoming into womanhood had begun and Mrs Greengrass did not like the sight before her. Unlike Daphne she had not inherited her Mother's face and sported only the simple features of her Father. Astoria found she was shorter too, her height made even more painstakingly obvious when surrounded by other girls her age, another reason for her Mother to frown as she air kissed her goodbye.

"Once we get on the train, you don't speak to me you understand?" Daphne's heavily made up eyes glared down at her little sister "I have my own friends and you can go find some other pathetic first years to talk to."

And with that, she disappeared into a nearby compartment leaving Astoria motionless in the carriage corridor.

"Eugh, I can't believe we just saw Potter. I hoped he had finally been done in over the summer but no such luck"

Turning at the sound of the cruel words Astoria was presented with two boys, both far older and taller than herself. Panicking, she tried in vain to move but found her small suitcase had picked the perfect time to open involuntarily, its contents spilling over the carriage floor.

"Stupid first years" the darker haired boy laughed "The little girl is scared of us Draco"

"Yes I can see that Theo, I'm not blind" replied the blonde, his eyes rolling at his friend's words. He spoke harshly whilst staring down at her "She has a Muggle's clumsiness. Stupid Mudbloods, why do they _continue_ to let them learn magic? Leave them in the gutter where they belong I say"

Without another word Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott stepped over her and her scattered belongings, leaving eleven year old Astoria Greengrass tearing up as she hastily repacked her suitcase.

* * *

Now fifteen years of age and a fourth year, Astoria had found she had very much enjoyed her time at Hogwarts so far. She had mixed well with the other Slytherin girls and now that she had grown up a lot more, her sister treated her with far more respect and freely admitted they were siblings. She had learnt how to apply makeup properly thus transforming her simple features to ones of extreme envy. This had resulted in a lot of male attention, even from outside the Slytherin house which was a surprise seeing as most people disliked and mistrusted them. However she made no commitments and politely declined when a boy had shown interest mindful of her family's wishes regarding love and arranged marriages.

"I will explain properly when you are older Astoria" her Mother had said to her one evening "But once you leave school you will be found a husband and you are expected to have children with him to carry on the Pureblood line"

Confused, Astoria questioned further unsure why her life could not turn out like it did for the Princesses in her storybooks.

"Why can't I choose him Mother?"

"Because that is not what happens"

"But what if I don't love him?"

Exasperated at her daughter's excessive questioning Mrs Greengrass simply looked at her impressionable child, disdain painted across her face.

"Love doesn't exist Astoria and you will do well not to think of it anymore. I do _not_ want to hear of it again, do you understand me?"

And she did not question the subject again. However during a rainy October evening of her fourth year her opinion was ultimately changed for her. Standing under one of the many beautifully detailed stone archways Astoria watched as the rain beat down mercilessly on the empty courtyard, soaking everything in its hell bent path. It was almost beautiful in a way, she noticed.

"Oi, Greengrass!"

Turning at the use of her name, the sight that greeted her was not one she expected. Stood before her was Draco Malfoy in all his glory. Just over 6 foot 2 with impeccable ice blonde hair and crystal clear blue eyes he was easily the best looking boy in Slytherin, if not the whole school. Yet unfortunately, Astoria thought, he knew that very well. His perfect features distorted slightly at the surprise of the girl looking at him not being the one he had thought.

"Oh, I thought you were Daphne, you er...you look the same" he admitted sheepishly, trying to hide his embarrassment at his mistake.

"That's okay, happens a lot" she lied for not once had she ever been mistaken for her elder sister however she was not prepared to make the situation more awkward than it already was.

"So." He cleared his throat, all arrogance returning to his velvety voice after the momentary lapse "Why are you just stood here?"

Surprised at his continuation of conversation Astoria simply blinked at him, her words falling out of her mouth almost incoherently.

"I heard Peeves roaming around the east corridor and I overheard some first years earlier saying he is carrying scissors and chopping people's hair when they aren't looking. I didn't really fancy that so I thought I'd cut across the courtyard...but it's tipping it down"

Draco's face darkened at the mention of the poltergeist and Astoria could not help but wonder if he had been on the receiving end of one of his many practical jokes before.

"Are you scared of rain?"

"No, why?"

"Because any other normal person would have braved a little water and run across to the other side by now"

"Then why are you still stood here?"

Not having an answer for her quick response Draco simply smirked, tucking a loose strand of blonde back into its place before taking a step towards her, closing the gap between them. Astoria, never having been so close to a boy in her life, found her heart began to beat erratically, so loud she was sure he could hear it. He towered over her tiny frame, her head only just coming up to his broad chest and his smell...it was intoxicating. Men's cologne and a hint of spice and musk just made her head reel.

"Have fun waiting for the rain to stop" he murmured softly before smirking once more and taking off into the sodden courtyard, his body pummelled with water in an instant.

Unsure of what had just happened Astoria simply stood frozen whilst watching Draco run through the downpour and disappear through the double wooden doors on the other side. Seconds passed in silence as her mind replayed their conversation. Had Draco Malfoy just flirted with her? No, it couldn't be. With her elder, prettier sister maybe but not her. Realising the longer she took to make it back to the common room the stupider she would look Astoria took a deep breath and also ran blindly through the sheeting rain. The result was the "drowned rat" look as she too reached the double doors on the other side. Once safely into the dry Astoria walked onwards in the direction of the Slytherin Dungeon but was stopped when grabbed from behind and pulled straight back into the embrace of Draco Malfoy once more.

"So I see you overcame your fear"

"I wasn't scared I-"

Her words were cut off by Draco crushing his lips against hers sending waves of electricity rushing through her veins. Droplets of water travelled lazily from their hair down their faces, their equally drenched bodies pressed relentlessly against each other. The gentle lingering touch of his lips was mesmerising and they both hesitated as they parted, taking the time to memorize the moment.

"See you around Greengrass"

The familiar Malfoy smirk crossed his expression once more before he turned and left. They didn't speak again.

* * *

The War had changed many people and claimed many lives. Society had been thrown into complete disarray and everything that everyone had once known was now rendered obsolete. It seemed money, power and status proved worthless in the rebuilding of British Wizard culture for those who once held position were laughed at as they fell from their golden thrones. Daphne Greengrass, uninterested in finishing school had somehow fallen into the arms of a handsome young heir to a massive fortune. Unfazed by the simple fact he was a Muggle her greedy eyes went past that, seeing only a life of parties and endless cash ahead of her.

Marlon Greengrass had suffered a heart attack shortly after learning that his daughters were unharmed by the fighting. A lifetime of gluttony and a fondness for Firewhiskey had finally caught up with him and his fatigued body had given up the fight soon after. Finally, Helena Greengrass broken by her husband's untimely death and shamed by her elder daughter's abandonment had turned to the bottle cutting contact with her remaining child. Their once grand mansion had become a recluse for her and she opened the door to no one and lived alone save for a long serving house elf as her only companion.

Astoria, on the other hand had received better than expected grades during her disrupted OWL year and therefore made the decision to carry on through the two years left for her at Hogwarts. Once rebuilt, it was no surprise to her that the mood of her school had changed drastically, the sombre events of the months beforehand still a constant reminder to every student. Early for class Astoria found herself wandering the deserted corridors once more, surprised when her route had taken her to the familiar detailed archway entrance to the stone courtyard.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of the sun too"

Knowing immediately the owner of the smug voice Astoria did not move to look at him and continued staring forward, her voice distracted but she couldn't hide a smile.

"I told you, I'm not scared"

"Then why are you still stood here?"

Not having an answer, she laughed softly turning to look at the man before her. Now eighteen going on nineteen, Draco Malfoy hadn't changed much, the only real difference being the vividness of his blue eyes. Once piercing and glacier like it seemed the stress of his role during the war had dulled them significantly reducing them to an off grey, almost distorting the rest of his beautiful features.

"I didn't know you were coming back to school"

"My parents believed it to be beneficial for me to have qualifications" he replied stiffly and far too quickly to not be considered defensive.

Seconds passed in awkward silence before Astoria spoke quietly, diverting her gaze away from him.

"You never spoke to me again after we were here last time"

"I had other things to deal with" he began curtly but his voice faltered as he reached the end of his sentence. Eager to lift the mood Astoria quickly changed the subject.

"You probably don't remember the first time we met"

Eyebrow raised, Draco looked at her as if she had just spoken another language.

"That wasn't it?"

"Remember the little first year on the train of your third year, you called her a Mudblood?"

"That..that was you?"

Nodding, Astoria laughed and watched Draco's pale face smile weakly at the memory yet he did not say anything.

"Still waiting on an apology for that" she teased

Making a non committal noise, Draco scratched the back of his neck awkwardly looking upwards. The war had changed him yes but like hell was he going to apologise to someone for calling them a Mudblood. Smiling once more, Astoria turned and began to walk across the sunlit courtyard before them.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to be late for Potions"

Saying nothing Draco closed the distance between them, taking her hand once he had caught up to her.

"I couldn't let you go on your own now could I? A _scared _little girl like you might get lost"

Smiling Astoria did not reply and simply rested her head on his shoulder as they walked.


End file.
